Shadow Virus: Shadow X
by Gambler5
Summary: Sigma staying up all night finally made a virus able to stop the maverick hunters, could Sigma's worst enemy become his best weapon?
1. The Birth

Shadow Virus

Shadow X 

By: Zero X. Omega

Chapter 1: The Birth 

            In the year of 23XX Sigma wasn't heard of for 50 years.  People walking down the streets and looking at all the trees on the school, School Of Robotics and Other Related Arts, campus thinking about the wonderful statue of Zero in the center of the park that was finally finished after many years of construction. An old man wearing a white lab coat walks up to the statue puts his hand on Zero's boot and speaks "We could never find you such a pity."

            "Dr. Cain!" yells a younger man but still old runs up to the older man, Cain.

            "Yes" Dr. Cain turns to see where his name was yelled from, "oh, it's you Mr. Blueberg, what do you want at this time?"

            "I was wondering if you could teach my students about Robotics later?" Mr. Blueberg asked.

"Why of course, you are the one who broken open my family chest, I owe my life to you" Dr. Cain responded.

            "I wouldn't say that, anyone could of picked up the hammer." Mr. Blueberg said modestly.

Little did they know that a shadowy figure was spying on them from the nearest alley the figure smirks and as he says "Found you Doc."

The figure jumps in the driver's seat of the van parked next to him. The person in the passenger seat speaks "How come we are following Dr. Cain?"

"Because, the ant will lead us to the queen" the figure says in response.

"He's on the move," the passenger blurted, "should we follow him?"

"Of course. " the van starts and smoke fills the air behind them.

Dr. Cain walks to the Maverick Hunter's HQ the van follows Cain turns towards the van, walks over to it out of curiosity the back doors of the van open and two figures reach out and pulls Cain in "Hello Doc"

"What are you doing?" Cain asks in a panic.

At that moment the passenager transform into Dr. Cain "Time to die Doctor Cain." The driver says smoothly, then the driver takes out a turned off sabre and places it staight up and down on Dr. Cain's chest and powers the sabre and kills the real Dr Cain. The back doors of the van opens again and the passenager hops out as Dr.Cain and walks in the Maverick Hunter HQ.

"Hello, Dr. Cain" a lower class hunter greets Cain, Dr. Cain's eyes Flash red for a second as he walks by. Dr. Cain walks up to the front desk 

"Pardon me but can I see Mr. ..uh X.." as he walks down the halls towards X Dr. Cain talks to the driver by ways on a commlinx.

"It will be to hard to get X's body out here, switching to plan B" Dr. Cain told the driver.

"I copy," the driver responed "Plan B is a go" talking to another person using a commlinx.

 Meanwhile, many miles away a small group of reploids is searching the remains of the old city for research. "I think I found something." one of the reploids says.

"Really, Frank?" another asked.

"Yeah, Billy" Frank answered, "hurry and come over here Billy, Chuck, Bonzo." The group of 4 run over and meets up with Frank to see what he found while their backs are turn the earth spits 3 feet apart, about 10 feet behind them, a tail that looks like a arrow sticks out of the spit two hands grab on the ledge then soon a head appears the looks like a gator all of this happen without a sound.

"Hello boys" the Gator smirks as the reploids turn and meets their fate.

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ "Aqua Alert, Aqua Alert" the intercom repeats "Aqua Alert", lights flashing hunters panicking, X runs into the maverick control room of the HQ.

            "What's going on?" X asked.

"A maverick was spotted at the old city square," a lower class hunter proclaims.

"I'm gone" X spoke as HQ teleports him to the maverick sighting.

Dr. Cain was eavesdropping "Did you catch that boss?"

At the van "Yes get back here now" the driver answered.

As the Gator type maverick is hunting down the last of the research reploids a blue beam hits the ground 10 ft in front of him the beam turns into a ball and then finally X appears from the ball. "Halt!" X shouts, X notices the Sigma sign on the maverick's arm "you're one of Sigma's."

"Argh! I was consuming…might as well consume you too, I am Raptor." the maverick strutted. Raptor's tail shoots underground a few seconds later it comes back up and wraps around X and tightens then loosens and then repeats. A van parks about 50 ft away.

"Ready Viper?" the boss asks.

"Let's do it, Shogun." the passenger answered. 

They both jumps out of the van, Shogun takes out his sabre and cuts Raptor's tail which makes X free but still shocked. "Argh! What are you doing?" Raptor yells.

"You was only suppose to hold him not kill him and for that I shall kill you" Shogun throws his sabre at Raptor and it lands in his head the sabre returns to Shogun's hand and then seconds later Raptor blows up which makes X come out of shock.

"Th-thank you" X said

"I'm not here to help you," Shogun proclaimed "get him." They grab X and throw him in the van. They hop in the van and drive about 5 miles then stop in front of a cave they both help drag X into the cave all the way to Sigma in the back of the cave.  

"Very good boys put him on the table" Sigma commanded, and so they did. "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha hck" Sigma then coughs 

"What is Sigma going to do with him Shogun?" Viper asks.

"Shogun?" Sigma interjects. "Why is he calling you Shogun?"           

"A codename just to be sure no one would remember me" Shogun answers.

"Good thinking Blues, anyways I made a virus a marvelous virus –cough- The Shadow Virus and I am going to infect X with it and with Zero out of the picture oh think of the possibilities no HQ!"

"All the free hamburgers I want…I mean all the free hamburgers **we** want."  Viper said mistakenly.

"Moron" Blues states towards Viper's remark.

"Boys ready for the birth of Shadow Virus X!!!!!" Sigma shouts again.  Blues and Viper start hooking X up with tubes and wires.

"All set sir!" they both alleged. Black liquid flows though the tubes into X's body.

"Time for a new body " Viper invokes as he gets out spay paint.

Minutes later X has a new paint job and the virus has totally consumes him X or Shadow X has he is now, sits up and looks around the cave. "Hello master " Shadow X's eyes flash red.

"We are headed to HQ, this time tomorrow everything will be mine!" Sigma shouts "HAHAH"

Both Viper and Blues pretend to laugh.  


	2. A Hero Needed

Chapter 2: A Hero Needed 

"Red Alert, Red Alert" the intercom repeats "Red Alert" Hunters panic again, the intercom goes on to say "all class A, S, and E report to control room" Rex is one of the only high-class hunters left.

"What's going on?" Rex asks walking into the control room joining the other … three hunters. "Wow we have a lot of hunters don't we?" spoken sarcastically.

"Three mavericks and a unidentified type, four in all, have been spotted headed this way from the old city area X went to the old city square earlier he has not returned yet." A lower class commander said.

"Do we know any of the mavericks?" Drake a fellow hunter asks.

"We do know one of them," the Lower class commander answers as he brings up a bio of the maverick "you aren't to going like this … Sigma ex-hunter turn maverick final fight with Zero"

"Holy shit! Sigma still alive?" the high-class hunters shouted surprisingly.

"Do you know how he lived for so long with out us knowing that?" asked Reena another fellow high-class huntress.

"No we do not know, we will figure that out later for now you need to prepare for battle you three guys and a girl will be in the first line" the lower class commander states. Rex turns into a green ball then a beam shoots into the sky and disappears, same thing happens to the rest of the high-class hunters.

On the out skirts of the city Rex is the first to arrive then Drake, Reena, and finally Chester, the last of the four high-class hunters.

Meanwhile Sigma, Blues, Viper, and Shadow X are at the out skirts of the old city on jet bikes "Sigma," Blues goes on "should we be going though the front door?"

"With me and Shadow X here we have nothing to worry about." Sigma asserted.

"Would a hunter from unit 00 please report to the center of operations?" the intercom announces seconds later a mid-class huntress from unit 00, named Xiel runs into the COO.

"You called?" Xiel asked efficiently.

"Yes…he found a faint distress deacon from section 7C of the old city." Proclaims the lower-class commander.

"What do you want me to do?" Xiel asked.

"Well for now I want you to keep an eye on it till the red alert clears then recover the deacon" lower-class commander commanded.

"Yes sir." Xiel stood at attention.

"They're getting closer, get ready." Drake said as he gets his saber out.

"Ready for some maximum ownage?" Rex smirks.

"Over there!" Reena points to some jet bikes in a distance headed at them.

"Wait stop here Blues." Sigma commanded "lets test out are new friend" Sigma turns to Shadow X and tells him to "go get them." Sigma, Blues, and Viper stops their jet bikes Shadow X speeds up towards the hunters.

"Hey, doesn't that look like X?" Chester ponders.

Shadow X goes more rapidly then jumps off the jet bike. The jet bike then crashes into Drake and slams him into a wall separating his body. While in the air Shadow X shoots black ooze-like whip, it comes down and wraps around Reena and picks her up and slams her on the ground. Shadow X puts both of his feet together and lands on Rex's head and turns on his jets on his boots burning Rex then back flips knocking Rex to the ground Shadow X stopping in mid air and lands on Rex and shoots his ooze on him draining his life force, Rex becomes dust. Chester watching all of this in shock, snaps out of it "Fuck this" Chester starts to turn into an orange ball. Shadow X looks over at Chester, the ooze drops Rex's armor and quickly snatches Chester before he could scurry the ooze covers him and drains his life then the ooze drops what is left of Chester and darts back in Shadows X's buster.

Shadow X jumps back on his jet bike and grins "ownage bitch." Sigma soon catches up to his minion.

"Hey, Blues that thing looks like it could kill us, even kill Sigma" Viper said.

"I know" Blues nodded.

"Blues! Take out the warning indicator!" Sigma demanded.

"Red Alert, Red Alert RRRRrrreee…" Intercom breaks.

"Huh?" Xiel notice that the red alert has stopped "well I'm gone"

"Good luck" the lower-class commander wished.

Xiel turns into a yellow ball then a beam then disappears.

"Take what is ours and kill the rest! Torch the city and rebuild it as mine" Sigma shouts. Blues gets out his Shield.

"Could we just repaint the city instead of torching it, it seems easier?" Viper suggested.

"I don't think he heard you Viper" Blues pointed out.

"Commander!" a low class hunter entered the COO "they reach the city"

"What?!?" the commander asked hoping that was a joke.

"We lost everyone…we lost everyone we sent. And Sigma is headed this way." the hunter said, the commander rips off the glass lid and hit the red button under it, nothing happens he hits it again, nothing.

"Shit…"


	3. Breaking into Maverick HQ

Chapter 3: Breaking into Maverick HQ 

            "Blues…I'm frightened that thing can easily destroy us." Viper said scared.

"I know but what can we do...nothing" Blues respon

Meanwhile Xiel arrives at the old city's Section 7C where the old control center was in search of the deacon. "Beep… Beep…" a faint sound can be heard in the distance, "beep…" then suddenly a noise took her by surprise.

"Warning, warning" her arm computer repeated, "warning"

"Crap I was hoping I wouldn't run into a maverick." Xiel sighs.

A door opens from one of the ruins and there stands six-foot high maverick with two scorpion heads and one scorpion tail. "Roar!" the maverick screeched faintly. The maverick charges his tail at Xiel. Xiel covers herself ready to embrace the attack. But right before the tail stabs her; a green circle spins  beside it and a green colored sabre stabs the end of the tail make it not succeed in its attack.

"Wh-what?" Xiel asked confused "a green sabre, Ze-Zero?"

"Argh! My beautiful tail" the maverick said annoyed. The maverick charges at Xiel "you will pay!"  Xiel takes out her dual guns and jumps on one of the maverick's head then shoots the other one. She front-flips to the back of the maverick and fastens a sticky bomb to his back and starts dashing away from him. Seconds later the maverick explodes. After the debris was clear Xiel dashed back to get the sabre find out who threw it because that person basically saved her life. Xiel's arm computer beeps.

"You got mail!" the computer goes on, "Do not return to the new city, taken over by Sigma and his gang. Get help!"

A couple months later in the year of 23XX Sigma took over the new city by force.  Slaves walking down the streets and looking at all the deceased bodies of resist forces that try to overthrow Sigma, but with his new weapon he has become unstoppable or at lease his weapon has anyways. "I can't believe he put us on guard duty!" Blues goes on "after all, we brought X to him and we get guard duty?! This is very boring."  Sounds of jet bikes in the distance, "huh? What's that?"

"Probably some reploids err…  soon to be slaves." Viper presumed "Open the ga…"

"Wait Viper… do you see that emblem on those bikes?" Blues shocked "those are maverick hunters…damn some are still alive, but not for long haha."

            "I bet a lot of people will be surprise to see you." Xiel riding a jet bike towards the new city's main gate. "I mean you have been gone for awhile."

"Red Alert, Red Alert" the intercom repeats "Red Alert"

"What's going on?" Shadow X walks into the control room 

"There are two maverick hunters headed here." New commander spoke. Shadow X disappears then reappears in front of the main gate with Blues and Viper. 

"Ah crap Shadow boy is here." Viper says with disrespect.

"Shut up." Blues whispers to Viper. Shadow X turns to meet eyes with Viper then shoots out his ooze whip and it wraps around Viper's head and then Shadow X yanks down on the whip tearing Viper's head off. "Oh shit!" Blues says in shock.

"Zero," Shadow X looks at the on coming jet bikes " a class S hunter and Xiel class B hunter both are from unit 00." Shadow X looks somewhat worried "Running program Alpha Pi now…" the two jet bikes reach the gate. Xiel and Zero bring their jet bikes to a halt.

"X, I heard that there is trouble in the city, what's going on?" Zero questioned Shadow X.

"Yes, Sigma is alive we should stop him again, this should be easy." Shadow X replied.

"What the hell?" Blues says in confusion. Blues asks himself "Why haven't he killed them yet?" 

"Who are you?" Zero asks Blues.

"I'm uh…screw this" Blues teleports back to HQ. As Zero and Xiel have their backs turned, Shadow X's eyes flash red.

Minutes later Shadow X, Zero, and Xiel are walking down a hall towards the Head Room where Sigma subsists.

"He's in this room," Shadow X tells them. Xiel and Zero enter first. "He might be in the far back."

Xiel thinks to herself "why would Sigma be in the simulator room?" Shadow X closes and locks the simulator door so no one can escape then Shadow X turns on the simulator to have a midnight forest theme. 

"What are you doing?" Zero demanded. Shadow X turns to him.

"Hahahahahah" Shadow X sneers

"I don't like this" Xiel proclaims.

Meanwhile Blues is explaining to Sigma what just happen at the main gate with Shadow X.  "What do you mean 'just let them in'?" Sigma shouts.

"I think you virus is screwing up, Sigma" Blues claims. Sigma gets madder, he grabs the nearest slave reploid and throws him into a wall reveling some of the outside.

"Ready? Well too bad…" Shadow X jumps towards them.


	4. Handicap Match

Chapter 4: Handicap Match 

            "What the hell?" Zero points and tells Xiel to run that way and so she does. Zero gets his sabre ready then sighs "X…"

            Shadow X lands then starts to dart towards Zero then disappears and reappears behind him.

Zero back slashes using his sabre but Shadow X back flips and lands in front of Zero missing the sabre and punches Zero knocking, him back then shoots out the ooze whip, it wraps around Zero, and yanks Zero back to him and uppercuts Zero into the air. Shadow X jumps up with Zero then kicks off him forcing him to hit the hard ground and still in mid-air Shadow X powers up his buster and shoots a gigantic blast at Zero, damaging him significantly. "Shit…" Zero said weakly. A faint sound can be heard, and then suddenly a blast hits Shadow X knocking him down.

            "Sorry, Shadow boy" Blues uncovers himself from the shadows "I'm here to kill you, orders straight from Sigma."

             "Err…" Shadow X shoots his ooze whip at Blues but it gets interrupted by Zero's sabre. Shadow X turns to Zero and ooze covers his hands and hardens then he brings back his hand 'bout to punch Zero again but gets interrupted by a energy blast to the back by Blues.

            "Face it, you're out numbered and over powered." Blues claims. Shadow X dashes backwards to where both Zero and Blues are in front of him then shoots out two ooze whips, one wraps around Zero and the other wraps around Blues and lifts them in the air above the trees, two miniature blasts hit Shadow X in the back causes him to slacken his hold on them dropping Zero nearly destroying him. Xiel dashes from the forest-rejoining Zero. Now Zero can barely move due to heavy damage.

            "Damn…where do you guys keep coming from?" Shadow X asks, getting annoyed. Suddenly the simulator shuts down and the midnight forest changes to a clean, white and squared off room, seconds later door to the simulator burst and flies towards Shadow X, dropping Blues, hitting him across the room into the far wall and five reploids rush in. 

            "Crap…" Blues holding his arm in pain and teleports back to Sigma to explain the battle. Three of the reploids help Xiel and Zero out of the room, the other two make sure that Shadow X was staying down. The two reploids look over Xiel and the others to see if they need help then turn their attention back at Shadow X but he wasn't there.

            "We have to get out of here!" one of the reploids shouts, then the two rush the others out but before the last reploid could leave the room he gets snatched by a Shadow X's whip and gets yanked back in and killed before he could scream.

            "He was too strong, Sigma" Blues explains to Sigma. "What are you doing?"

"Hahaha" Sigma holds up a tube of black liquid "I'm going to infect myself with the Shadow Virus"

"Shit" Blues said to himself. "I've got to do something, here goes nothing." Blues lunge towards Sigma. Sigma brings his hands up and backhands Blues.

            "You Fool! Betraying me!" Sigma yells. "Take him to the torture room" Two mavericks grab Blues but then Blues takes step back and swings his arms forward making the two mavericks crash into each other. Blues turns towards the exit and starts to dash towards it but three mavericks block it so he looks for another exit then he notices the wall where the slave reploid was thrown at, he shoots it once with his buster making the hole bigger then starts to run in that direction. Blues stops.

            "The tube…shit" Blues sighs, "I hope this works." Blues charges his buster and aims for the tube that was in Sigma's hands and shoots it breaking the tube. The virus lands on the floor ruined. Blues grins a little when he jumps out the hole and into an alley. He jumps at the wall in front of him and kicks off of it and grabs the ledge of the roof of HQ then starts jumping roof to roof. Two flying Mavericks catch up to Blues. Blues stops and thinks for only a second then jumps up and on to one of the mavericks, the other maverick shoots but missing Blues hitting the other maverick then he jumps off that he maverick was on and back onto the roof, the jump forces the maverick to crash into the other maverick and explodes.  

            "Is there faster way out of here?" Xiel says panicking. "He's catching up!" Looks back seeing Shadow X not far behind them. Then finally they make it outside and join up with four more reploids. "Hello I am Kain leader of renaissance reploids, we don't have much time. Quickly, on jet bikes" Kain instructed.

            Shadow X reaches the outside just in time to see them jet off. Shadow X punches the closest wall "Damn…"

            Blues lands on a roof out of breath "Phew…" he looks down into the building, he is on by a skylight "hmmm… jet bikes" he shoots the glass and jumps in. The lights of the warehouse come on reveling about 20 reploids with guns pointed at Blues. Seconds later the big warehouse door opens and four jet bikes enter, Zero and Xiel among them.

            "We found a maverick, Master Kain" one of reploids spoke.

            "Ah…fuck" Blues moans.


	5. A New Evil

**Chapter 5: A New Evil**

            "Would you let me out of here!" Blues shouts from inside a cage. "I'm a good maverick see I…I try to kill Sigma." 

            "It doesn't mean that you're good." The prison guard, Blueberg, activating the high voltage on the cage shocking Blues for a few seconds then deactivates the voltage.

            "W-w-w-would you s-s-s-stop doing t-t-t-that!" Blues bawls as he feels the effect of the shocks.

            "I don't know who he is, all I know he showed up and helped fight Shadow X and…" Xiel talking about Blues to Kain " he said I was ordered by Sigma to kill Shadow X"

            "Sir, we can't find any information about Blues" The technical reploid, Rife, told Kain.

            "It must not be his real name." Kain suggested. Kain and Xiel walk in to the back room where keep their prisoners. " Who are you?"

            "Ok I'll tell but, first of all I do not work with Sigma," Blues said then at that moment his arm communicator comes on.

"Blues get back here now, this is Sigma" Sigma spoke over the communicator.

"That is like the worst time for that to happen." Blues said embarrassed. "Ok…did you try searching under Protoman X?"

"Rife! Did you catch that?" Kain shouts.

"Yes sir…I found something…you might want to come here" Rife pulling Protoman X's Bio on the big screen. "Protoman X, Also Known As: Protoman and Blues, Model: 00000-X"

"What model is X?" Kain asks Xiel.

"I think 00005-X" Xiel answers while walking over to the screen. "They look so much alike I mean X and Blues."

"Hey everybody, look at the guy in a cage, yoo-hoo over here" Blues calls out. "I have some information you might want, you know if you let me out…" 

"Give us the information or die!" Kain demanded.

"Let him out, he'll be a fool to try to run." Zero spoke as he walks in from the medical room.

Xiel runs over to Zero "You should be resting, Boss"

"There will be enough time to rest when I'm dead" Zero said, still a little hurt. Kain nods, and Blueberg opens the cage.

"Ok…" Blues explains everything to Zero and the others.

"You think we would wonder why Dr. Cain has gone missing but we don't." one of the other reploids comments. 

Meanwhile at HQ "Find and exterminate Blues!" Sigma commanded. And five mavericks set off after Blues. 

A maverick steps forward towards Sigma. "Sir, Shadow X wishing to speak with you." Sigma nods and Shadow X enters.

"You! Sigma you were suppose to…" Shadow X goes on," keep all reploids away from HQ, someone is slacking"

"You call me a slacker! " Sigma looks over to one of his mavericks beside him "What is this world coming to, Vapor. No respect." Sigma looks back at Shadow X "It would be a shame to destroy you, Get him!" Sigma points at Shadow X. Two mavericks run up to Shadow X and grab him. Shadow X back flips ripping their arms off destroying them. Vapor runs across the room towards Shadow X but steps in the Shadow Virus, which fell on the floor when Blues shot it earlier, it covers him immediately with the virus. "I thought that sample was ruined." Sigma shocked. "This is going to be good. Shadow X versus Shadow Vapor"

"Now if you don't mind," Blues grabs Xiel and charges his buster. "I'm getting out of here."

"Stop!" Zero said, as he gets out his sabre ready to fight Blues. Suddenly Zero throws his sabre at Blues. Blues sticks out his arm ready to blast the sabre but he was too late the sabre stabs his buster, destroying it. Blues then picks up Xiel and throws her at Zero then jumps out of a window then onto a building next to the warehouse. Zero catches Xiel but still knocks himself back a little, he places her on the ground and jumps after Blues.  

"You better prey!" Shadow X jumps at Vapor and he jumps towards Shadow X and spin kicks knocking down and then puts his feet together and lands on Shadow X's chest and readies his laser and fires aiming at Shadow X's head. But before it could hit Shadow X, he disappears and reappears behind Vapor and round houses him across the room.

            "Give it up Blues!" Zero dashes at Blues and stops in front of him, puts one leg behind Blues and pushes, him making him trip. Followed by Zero holding his sabre at Blues' neck the tip almost touching.

            Vapor jumps up and in mid air grabs and flips Shadow X into a wall and then jump kick Shadow X but Shadow X moves out of the way and Vapor knocks down the wall relieving the outside.

            The noise of the Shadow X's fight distracts Zero. Blues rolls at of the way of Zero's sabre and kicks it out of Zero's hands then throws his shield at Zero knocking him off the building. Blues looks down into the building and sees mechs. "Hmmm…" Blues says to himself. Zero gets up and throws Blues' shield down then suddenly faster then a blink of an eye a mech knocks down then wall in front of Zero and grabs him; Blues controls the mech.

            "Give it up Zero." Blues smirks.


	6. Clash of the Virus

**Chapter 6: Clash of the Virus**

            Blues throws Zero into a wall of the warehouse destroying it. Blues dashes towards the reploids in the warehouse using jets that is on the mech.  Blues about to smash Xiel with the mech's claw.  Zero stands and recovers his sabre and throws it at Blues but he notices it and turns the mech so the sabre won't hit him but the sabre slices the fuel tube of the back of the mech causing the it's legs become motionless. Zero takes this chance to his advantage and jumps towards the mech grabbing his sabre from it and slices the upper body from the legs. Then Xiel Shouts "Hey! Blues! Catch!"  She throws a sticky bomb at Blues but he reflects it to Zero but he puts up and throws Blues shield at the bomb and the force of the throw, forces the bomb to land on Blues and it ignites.

            Vapor jumps off Shadow X and lands on him drilling him into the ground and then Shadow X's ooze swallows Vapor and then he slings Vapor into a wall and Vapor lands in front of Sigma. Shadow X lands to attack Sigma but he is gone. Vapor stands and grabs Shadow X and slings him into the air then Vapor rushes to him but Shadow X kicks him and he crashes into Zero, knocking him down, the virus leaves the body and resides at Zero's feet almost touching him; Shadow X floats in mid-air using his jet boots and points at Zero "You're next!"

Zero pushing Vapor off of him and dusts himself off extends his sabre, "Bring it on!" Zero shouts. Zero jumps and slashes up but a little short of where Shadow X is located. Shadow X reduces his jets and uppercuts Zero and when he falls Shadow X kicks him knocking him back into the alley onto the shadow virus.

"Ah…shit" Kain speaks "men run!" as his men leave in a panic Kain grabs the in shock Xiel and head for the closest jet bike.

"Mwhahaha" Zero malevolency strut as he rises to Shadow X's level. Shadow X shoots out his ooze whip but Zero fries it using his lightning. Zero becomes drunk with power; he shoots his lightning in all directions swallowing trees and buildings in a twisted inferno. 

"Err…" Shadow X.

"You! Have no chance to defeat me!" Zero shouts as the blaze grow higher. Zero points at Shadow X and the blaze in gulps him in flame. He lands on the hard ground out of breath. Shadow X tries to grab Zero with his ooze whip again but Zero dodges it and grabs the whip electrocuting Shadow X.

"Where are going" Xiel asks Kain.

            Kain looks over to Xiel, "Somewhere safe…Cujo, a heavy Sigma hated city."

            Xiel looks back at the fight "no…I have to help, sorry…" she then takes both of her guns and puts to either side of Kain's head and fires annihilating him. She takes control of the jet bike and turns it around headed back towards Zero and Shadow X. 

Blues rises from parts of his mech holding his head and looks up seeing Zero looks down at Shadow X surrounded with lightning and a blazing inferno, Vapor also rises but Blues notices and picks up one of the arms of his mech and swings it around hitting Vapor tearing him in half. 

Zero dashes towards Shadow X stopping under him, and jumps up and grabs Shadow X then slings him towards the ground. Zero then Dashes down and puts his hand out in front of him and rests his hand on Shadow X's head forcing him down even faster and finally hits the ground Zero jumps back and fire a gigantic lightning bolt at him frying him and the virus. Xiel arrives in time to see this happen. X damaged badly, with Xiel helps he stands up and is walks over to her jet bike. "I'm clad you're back commander." Xiel explains to X about the shadow virus. 

"Hmm…" Zero puts his hand up as if he is choking someone and then suddenly Xiel starts to float surrounded with a red flame.

"Zero!" X aims his buster and fires hitting him making him lose his hold on Xiel.

"Argh!" Zero regaining his strength. He aims his charged buster and the blazed inferno gets sucked in it and then he fires at X, a colossal fireball. Luckily X had enough time to fire an energy shield to take most of the damage.

X grabs Xiel and hops on the jet bike while Zero is regaining his strength and goes as fast as it can away from Zero. Blues dashes into the warehouse and jumps into a jet bike and follows X.


	7. Zero The Slayer

**Chapter 7: Zero The Slayer**

            Zero grains his strength and charges his buster causing a wind tunnel, slugging the jet bikes down.  Blues trying to catch up with X however his bike is starting to move backwards so he jumps up off the jet bike, it flies back at towards Zero's buster, and air dashes but get sucked back towards Zero's buster too, "Brother!!!" Blues shouts but X is too far away.

Zero uses his other hand to smack the oncoming jet bike down and at that moment grabs Blues, "Scream worm…"

Hours later at Cujo the reploids arrive. "Where's Kain?" Blueberg asks the others.

"I thought he was behind you" Rife answered.

"Should we wait?" another reploid asks.

"Good ideal, Max." Blueberg answered.

"Has anyone ever been to Cujo before?" Rife asks the group. 

"Yea, once on vacation" Max replied.

"Hey everyone I think I see Kain." Blueberg claims. Xiel and X almost at Cujo.

"That's not Kain, it's Shadow X! Ready your guns men" Rife commanded and so they did not knowing that it's not Shadow X. "Fire on my mark." Rife tells Max to go to the Maverick Hunter outlet in Cujo and warn them. Max runs into the Maverick Hunter outlet.

"Hunters! We need help! Every…**one** of you" Max only sees one huntress in the outlet.

"Don't underestimate me I happen to be a class-freelance huntress, Sarah Maxis Ligh…"the huntress tells Max.

"Whatever hurry a very strong maverick is headed this way" Max interrupts.

"Fire!" Rife commands and the reploids starts firing at X and Xiel.

"Wh-what the hell are they doing?" Xiel speculates as X trying his hardest to dodge the blasts. "They must still think you're Shadow X." Max and Sarah arrive at the front.

"That isn't a maverick, its Mega Man X leader of unit 01…morons." Sarah claims.

"He has been infected with the shadow virus." Rife explains.

"Hey bro!" Blues appears next to the jet bike going the same speed.

"Bro?" X questions Blues but suddenly gets hit by one of the blasts and the jet bike flings both X and Xiel next to the group of reploids. Blues stops not far from them and not far from the horizon Zero floats, with a purple glow, towards them.

"Stop!" Xiel begs the reploids and explains to them about what happen with the virus.

"Who are you" X directed his attention to Sarah

"I am Sarah Maxis Light, maverick hunter class-Freelance" Sarah flips her medium long brown hair and does a 360 turn, unzips her light blue jacket to reveal an off-white body armor. She then takes off her falcon shaped helmet and looks to X.

"Show-off" Xiel said under her breath.

"Wait…Light…as in Doctor Tomas Light?" X asked Sarah.

"Ye-s he's my Farther, do you know him?" She answered.

"So how I'm not surprised, well…no I read about him in books." X responded.

"Everyone get ready for the battle at hand" X commands them. Xiel gets out her dual blasters; Sarah takes off her light blue jacket and readies her two sabers. A heavy storm sets in, as Zero & Blues get closer. It starts to rain hard as the reploids takes cover in Cujo's city walls. X looks up and sees Zero floating there. X starting to get worried jumps on the city wall and kicks off of it to get high enough to reach Zero and grabs his leg and slings him to the ground. Blues dashes to run over Xiel but she flips over him and Sarah slices down at him and spins hitting him with her saber as Xiel lands she is shooting Blues constantly. X air dashes down towards Zero but gets interrupted by Zero jumping up, upper cutting X and he falls to the ground Zero readies his darken saber. Xiel, with Sarah's help, picks up Blues and they throw him at Zero knocking him down. Xiel picks up and tosses X Zero's saber that fell from his hands. X catches it hand readies it as he gaining his footing again.

"Shit…" Zero spoke as he stands. X slashes the saber towards Zero but He dodges still cutting some of his hair and it also strikes Blues slicing across his feet, body and arm. Xiel catches Blues before he could fall from the hit and drags him a ways and sits on top of him.

"Hi, we are gunna play a game called 'Don't Piss Off Xiel' ok?" Xiel explained as she places her dual guns either side of Blues' head. Sarah slashes Zero but he jumps over it she then turns and slashes with her other saber but he duck as X slices him upwards. 

"Starting to piss me off" Xiel places her fingers on the triggers of her guns.


	8. Just The Beginning

**Chapter 8: Just The Beginning**

Zero extends his arms and X gets surrounded by a purple flame and forces him into the city's wall. Sarah jumps up and pierces Zero, cutting his left arm off. Zero grabs his left shoulder where his arm uses to be. 

"Wait" Blues coughs. "I'll tell you anything…"

"Why are you with Sigma?" Xiel questions him.

"He…he found me…"Blues spoke weakly, "I last thing I remember is, I was fighting my brother   -cough- and then I awoke in a capsule in a cave… Sigma said I could get revenge…I didn't know what he was talking about but then he explained what happen in my last battle"

"Your brother?" Xiel asked

"Yes…" Blues takes a deep breath, "Megaman…"

"As in Megaman X?" Xiel wonders but Blues closes his eyes and stops breathing.

"Hey, reploids " Xiel talks though her comlinx to Rife and the reploids, "Get Blues, I want him alive, now."

"I only need one arm." Zero smirks as he jumps towards Sarah and kicks one of her sabers away and bend her other arm so the saber is under her neck.

"Let her go, Zero." X slides off the indent of the wall back on the ground. Fog starts to set in, Xiel rejoins X.

"What is he doing?" Xiel asks X.

"I don't know" X answers as Zero turns his head as if he can't see anything. "He…can't use Zero's radar." X grins.

"So…what do we do?" Xiel asks.

"Distract him" X commanded as he makes a wide circle around Zero. "Sorry, Zero…" X charges the darken saber and dashes towards Zero's back and slashes across his back rendering him motionless, releasing Sarah unharmed.

"This was a dark day in history" Xiel comments.

"C'mon, let's get him out of here." X orders. X helps Sarah stand. All three of them help Zero into Cujo.

Minutes later… 

"X…" Xiel taps X on the shoulder, X turns to Xiel "Blues said that he is your brother…"

X starts to run to the medical center.

"Is Zero going to be ok?" Sarah asks Blueberg.

"Yes, a full recovery, " Blueberg looks up as the sun moves from the dark clouds. "it's a new day."

X enters the room that Blues is in, "Blues…" X looks around to see no one. "Damn…"

Meanwhile back at the old city.

Black liquid flows though a tube, the shadow virus, and into Sigma's body. "Those fools…hahahah" 

"Master Sigma…I think you're ready…" Blues stands near Sigma. 

"No…not yet go Blues be my eyes and ears in the Maverick HQ" Sigma stands and the tubes break off. "Be gone." Blues bows.

"Zero" X enter Zero's medical room. "Glad you're back, you scare us back there."

"Hey, you scared us first, I was just getting to back " Zero said jokingly.

"Hey X come quickly Rife wants us." Xiel tells X

"Ok" X responds.

"X, I'm freelance…" Zero tells X.

"What?" X surprised. "Don't decide till I get back" X leaves to go to Rife.

"What you need?" X questions Rife.

"I have bad news and worst news, Sigma escape and well the virus…. it still in Zero."

"Then why?" X looks back at the room Zero is in.

"I'm also guessing this is just the beginning." Xiel comments.

Hours later…

Zero gets up from the medical bed and hears a noise and walks to the doorway and then turns around to an Iris on the bed "What?" Zero wakes up in the bed and sighs "Iris…"

"What?" a girl standing the doorway asks.

The End…?


	9. Only Four Years

**Chapter 9: Only Four Years**

In the year 23XX the shadow virus was founded and tested by Sigma corrupting more than ten maverick hunters and reploids, Sigma infecting X first causing the down fall of the heavy Maverick Hunter Headquarters but it did not last, with help of Zero ended the reign of Shadow X but not before Zero himself gets infected and with Zero-less X obtains help from Xiel and Sarah Maxis Light. But wait Light as in Dr. Thomas Light? That is correct but how? Now that the Shadow virus flows though Sigma's body this power force might become unstoppable too. Is Blues on Sigma's side?

Four years has passed since the events of the Shadow virus in Cujo it is far from forgotten…

"I have tried everything but Zero's virus is still strong and could expand at any moment, X"

"Keep trying Rife" X closes his com. X and Xiel both on hover bikes outside of Cujo. "Blues' reading came from around here, prepare yourself." Both of them stop their bikes. No sound besides the wind blowing the sand around them. Xiel detaches her saber from her wrist holster. The ground begins to shake violently, as they hop of their bikes. X readies his buster, and charges it. A giant sinkhole forms in front of them; the two walk backwards as the hole swallows the hover bikes. Eight mechanical legs shoot up from the hole and a small eye attached to the legs rises from the center of the hole. "That's not Blues…"

"We still need to kill it." Xiel noted, she scans the surrounding area to see another sinkhole forming. "Both of them." The eye of the first spider begin to glow red and shoots a laser slicing right though X's buster. X drops to his kneels, the spider quickly moves his front leg to pin X down, and charges his eye again. Xiel uses her jet boots to dash upwards to the joint of the leg that pinned X, and slices the leg off. The eye shoots the laser off-target hitting the second spider exploding the eye. Xiel then jumps toward the eye to finish the job, but the spider moves all of its legs in front of him to block. "My saber has no effect of the shielded part of his legs.

"Go for the joints again!" X commanded as he stands up. Xiel tries just that but unable to get close to joints. The eye begin to charge again aimed at X. he looks down at the downed spider leg and buries his destroyed arm into it and picks it up with the other the laser fires and bounces right off the shielded leg held by X. He dashes towards the spider and plants his feet and swings the leg, it rips right though three of the spider's leg on the right side. Unable to remind standing the spider topples over. Xiel slices off the remaining legs from the eye. "It cut right though my armor like nothing, your saber had no effect on its shields. This spider is way too advance." X opens his com. "Rife we are going to need a transport out here. We have some scraps that needs to be taken in."

"On the way."

"What are you thinking about, X?" Xiel asks.

X smirks. "An upgrade."

--

Gambler5 - If you haven't noticed the publish days on chapter 1-8 and chapter 9 have a 4-year gap. Also changed my name from Zero X. Omega to Gambler5, I had plan on making a Shadow Virus Trilogy, with book One about the X and Zero, Book two about a new threat called Cyprus, and the third about well…the conclusion mainly Sigma. But I never made it past the prologue of book two, which is now the beginning of chapter 9. So I extended this story and plan on a few more chapters to a complete conclusion , hopefully this year.


End file.
